List of Heritage Airlines' Subsidiaries
Heritage Airlines is a GeoFS Virtual Airline founded by A11inM. The airline has the highest number of subsidiaries, totaling 12 active subsidiaries and 3 defunct ones. Active Subsidiaries Alpha Airways Alpha Airways is a subsidiary airline founded on 29 April as Orbis Airlines as a part of the Heritage Airlines Expansion Pack. Re-branded as Alpha Airways on 23 June 2019, the airline's current operations focus on flights between large cities within the continental US. Caelum Airways Caelum Airways is a general aviation subsidiary airline founded on 24 April 2019 as a part of the Heritage Airlines Expansion Pack. The airline primarily operates general aviation and air taxi routes to regional airports. As of December 2019, Caelum Airways operates a fleet of seven single and multi-engine fixed-wing aircraft consisting of three Cessna 172s, three Embraer Phenom 100s and one Cirrus S22 Turbo Jet. ConAir ConAir is a subsidiary airline founded on 29 July 2019 as a part of the Heritage Airlines US Government Assistance Pack. The airline is primarily used to transfer criminals. Empire Air Corp Empire Air Corp is a subsidiary airline founded on 2 June 2019 as a part of the Second Heritage Airlines Expansion Pack. Empire Air Corp primarily operates flights between European countries and their former territories. The airline's subsidiaries are listed below: * Espana Airlines - Spanish Subsidiary * Champlain Air - French Subsidiary * Magellan Air - Portugese Subsidiary * Deutsche Airlines - German Subsidiary * Dutch Airways - Dutch Subsidiary * Souyz Airlines - Russian Subsidiary Heritage Air Force Heritage Air Force, HAF, is a small military subsidiary group created by Heritage Airlines CEO A11inM in order to defend the interests of its parent company, Heritage Airlines. Heritage Cargo Heritage Cargo is a cargo subsidiary airline founded on 29 April 2019 as a part of the Heritage Airlines Expansion Pack. The airline operates to destinations served by Heritage Airlines and Alpha Airways using Boeing 747-8Fs, McDonnell Douglas MD-11Fs and DHC6 Twin Otters. Heritage Intercity Travel Service Heritage Intercity Travel Service, also known as HITS, is a subsidiary airline founded on 28 June 2019 as a part of the Third Heritage Airlines Expansion Pack. The airline primarily serves global airports and its sister airports within its metropolitan area. Heritage Medical Heritage Medical is a medical airline subsidiary of Heritage Airlines. Founded on 8 August 2019, the airline serves a similar purpose to Heritage Miracle Flights. Heritage Medical primarily operates on Search and Rescue missions. The airline was founded after its assistance during the Crawford Bay SAR. Heritage Medical entered into an alliance with Blue Ridge SAR on its founding date, and participated with Blue Ridge SAR during the Canadian Civil War and the Indian-Pakistan Conflict. Blue Ridge SAR has since been declared defunct. Heritage Miracle Flights Heritage Miracle Flights is a disaster relief subsidiary airline founded on 28 June 2019 as a part of the Third Heritage Airlines Expansion Pack. The airline has operated through three global operations - the 2019 US Midwestern Floods, the South Sudan Civil War and the 2019 Indian-Pakistan Heat Wave. Heritage Supersonic Heritage Supersonic is a planned subsidiary airline with a launch date set for 1 January 2020. The airline will focus on long-haul supersonic transport and will operate the Concorde aircraft. Heritage Supersonic will operate its inaugural flight between London Heathrow and Sydney Kingford-Smith via Mumbai on its launch date. Janet Airlines Janet Airlines is a subsidiary airline founded on 25 July 2019 by Heritage Airlines CEO A11inM. The airline was founded as a part of the Heritage Airlines US Governmental Assistance Expansion Pack (GAEP). The airline primarily operates flights from Las Vegas to Nevadian destinations, including the Tonopah Test Range, Edwards Air Force Base and China Lake. Kokomo Airways Kokomo Airways is a subsidiary airline primarily focusing on leisure destinations in the Caribbean and Oceania. Inactive Subsidiaries Commuter Airlines Commuter Airlines was a subsidiary airline founded on 29 May 2019 as a part of the Second Heritage Airlines Expansion Pack. The airline primarily operated popular charter flights between US destinations. Commuter Airlines was declared defunct on 25 August 2019. Heritage Air Force Heritage Air Force (HAF) was a small military subsidiary group created by Heritage Airlines CEO A11inM in order to defend the interests of its parent company, Heritage Airlines. It shut down because the need for the air force was no longer valid. Heritage Airsport Heritage Airsport was a subsidiary airline founded on 29 April 2019 as a part of the Heritage Airlines Expansion Pack. The airline was primarily used for mobile advertisement for Heritage Group airlines, as well as multiple air show presenters, as well as operating select private flights on sports aircraft. The airline had a historical fleet consisting of Cessna 172s, Alphajet PAFs, Zlin Z-50s, Evektor Sportstars and Szd-48-3 Jantars. Heritage Charter Heritage Charter is a defunct subsidiary airline founded on 28 June 2019 as a part of the Third Heritage Airlines Expansion Pack. The airline operated as a charter airline, and ceased operations in October 2019. Category:Lists Category:Heritage Group Category:Civilian Group